


Brrrr

by Daisies_and_Roses



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 0-8-4, Gen, Hypothermia, Mad Scientist, May is overprotective, Newbie agents annoy Daisy, Smart Jemma, evil scientist, labs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisies_and_Roses/pseuds/Daisies_and_Roses
Summary: A simple mission goes haywire when Daisy and Jemma get stuck in a very cold room together with seemingly no way out...
Relationships: Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson & Jemma Simmons
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Brrrr

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! This is just meant to be a one-shot but if you want more let me know!

It wasn’t a cold day. It was really hot, in fact, so hot that some library teacher in River’s End was able to bake cookies in her car. The Lighthouse was bustling with new agents; the summer season is also recruiting season for SHIELD.

Daisy was getting tired of all the clueless newbies infesting the base. Every time she went to do her workout, some annoying 20-year-old would be occupying her personal treadmill. No, it wasn’t clearly designated as hers, but she’d used the same one for years. 

Damn those newbies.

Rolling her eyes, Daisy left the small fetus of a man alone and chose a different treadmill as she popped her earbuds into her ears, blasting the upbeat music she repeatedly listened to after Coulson’s death.

Oh, Coulson...

After a little bit, Daisy was interrupted by someone tapping her shoulder. She nearly quaked her assailant across the room, but luckily managed to whip her head around in time. It was a damn newbie. This one was short and skinny with light brown hair, but she looked about 12.

“What?!” she hissed, ripping her earbuds out. 

The girl’s eyes widened. “S-Sorry, Agent Johnson, it’s just that—“

“The locker room is right across the hall to the left,” Daisy muttered, popping her headphones back in. That was the only question they ever had for her.

“But wait, Agent John—“

“WHAT?!” Daisy tore her earbuds out once more, turning off the treadmill this time. 

“Director Mack needs you in Control,” she mumbled, her voice shaky with fear.

Sighing, Daisy shoved her phone and earbuds into her leggings pocket and pushed past the junior agent, grabbing a towel from the shelf and wiping the sweat from her face and neck. She left the gym and made her way upstairs to Control.

Standing in front of the massive computers was Mack, his hand holding his chin in contemplation. Newbie tech agents occupied the computers and talked amongst themselves, trying to figure out the complex systems.

Once Daisy approached him, the Director looked up, his scowl softening a bit upon seeing her. “Johnson, thank God.”

“I prefer Daisy,” she joked, crossing her arms over her chest as she shifted her gaze to the computer screens. She smirked without looking away. “Or Tremors.”

Mack chuckled. “Alright, Tremors.” He ran his hand across his bald head. “I’ve got an assignment for you. It’s not too complicated, so you and Simmons should be able to figure it out together.”

“Simmons is coming with me?!” Daisy asked, surprised, raising her eyebrows as she turned away from the computers to look at Mack.

The man nodded, making eye contact with his strongest agent. “You two need to inspect a facility that might have an 0-8-4, something to do with...space. This facility is owned by a private company that has a sketchy past. They aren’t exactly excited about us coming; none of them picked up our phones. They might be hostile so be prepared.”

Daisy nodded. “I will. Any idea where in the building the 0-8-4 is?”

“Simmons should know,” Mack told her. He turned to face her. “Good luck, Daisy. Get that dangerous object out of their possession.”

Daisy mock-saluted. “Aye, sir.”

Mack chuckled as she walked off to prep for the mission. 

—

Daisy met Jemma in the hangar once they were ready. They stepped into a quinjet and both women groaned when they saw the newbie and his trainer sitting in the cockpit.

“Oh, hey, Agent Simmons and Johnson,” the trainer, Davis, said to them. The newbie turned around and smiled at the pair. 

“Hello, I’m Agent Harrison,” the young man said, standing from the seat and holding out his hand for Daisy and Jemma to shake. Neither accepted the gesture.

Daisy just nodded, folding her hands behind her back. “I’m Daisy,” she said, turning on her heel and seating herself in one of the quinjet seats, buckling herself up. 

Harrison’s jaw dropped as he put the pieces together. Daisy Johnson? In her Quake suit and all??! He was flying Quake to a mission!!

Jemma finally shook his hand, just to be nice. She smiled a bit. “Nice to meet you, Harrison. Thanks for flying us today.”

Harrison nodded giddily. Once Jemma had seated herself across from Daisy, he and Davis got the jet started and flew out of the hangar, heading toward their destination.

Harrison made the flight somewhat awkward, so the women were grateful when Davis had to keep talking to instruct Harrison on the flight. 

Once they arrived at the location, Daisy and Jemma exited the quinjet, leaving Davis and Harrison to argue about something else.

Clutching the container meant to hold the 0-8-4 as they headed on-foot toward the building, Jemma bit her lip. “So, the newbies...”

“I hate them,” Daisy said bluntly. “They’re so annoying and I just want to...” She clenched her teeth and fists. 

Jemma chuckled. “They are a bit clueless sometimes. Harrison is way too much of a talker.”

Daisy nodded. “Oh, agreed, wholeheartedly.”

Once they got to the building, Daisy did a very tiny quake to unlock the door, and they slipped inside, ducking into the staff locker room right inside the door. They each grabbed a staff lab coat with the company logo (Quinton Labs and Industries, Inc.), sliding it over their clothes, and Daisy quaked a few lockers open so they could grab some employees’ badges. Once they did that, they slipped through the hallways, Jemma leading the way to the lab where the suspected 0-8-4 was. No one seemed to suspect anything of the girls because of their lab coats.

“So, what does this object look like?” Daisy asked when they entered the lab.

Simmons pursed her lips. “Mack said it’d be blatantly obviou—“ Both girls stopped dead in their tracks. “I think we have our answer.”

Daisy swallowed as she looked through the window leading into a smaller room. Inside on a metal table laid a glowing blue orb about the size of a softball. 

“What is that...” Daisy trailed off, stepping toward the door to the smaller room. She opened it with her badge and stepped inside, hearing the  whoosh of the door as she did so. 

“Daisy—“ Jemma started, trying to stop her from entering. But it was too late. She followed her Inhuman friend inside, making sure to prop open the door with the container she’d brought to hold the 0-8-4.

“What is that?” Daisy repeated as she got close to the object.

“Stay away from it,” Simmons scolded, taking Daisy’s arm and gently pulling her away from the blue orb. “It could be radioactive.”

“Mm,” Daisy said, deep in thought. She stepped away, squinting as she looked at it. She shivered, rubbing her hands down her arms. “It’s cold in here.” 

Jemma nodded. “I suspect it’s a cold-room to preserve whatever this is, so I’ll set the container to a cooler setting.”

A moment later, Daisy looked to Simmons, who was searching for something to carry the object to place it in the container. “Is it going to blow up if we move it?”

Jemma shook her head. “I doubt it. If so, the door would most likely have been clearly labeled with a warning about explosives.”

“Most likely...” Daisy shuddered.

Jemma pulled a large pair of forceps from a shelf. “Okay, Daisy, I need you to go stand in the doorway while I grab the box, and you’ve  got to keep the door open, otherwise we’ll get locked in here.”

Daisy held the door open as Simmons grabbed the container. “Can’t our badges let us out?”

Jemma shook her head. “It’s designed so that you can’t exit or handle the orb without a partner to get the door. Safety, I guess.”

“Weird...” Daisy muttered. She watched as Jemma carefully set the box on the ground, tapping a few buttons on it before picking up the forceps and slowly and carefully lifting up the orb with them. Just as she was about to set it in the container, she heard a whimper from the doorway.

Daisy had been too invested in watching Jemma and making sure everything was okay to notice the woman creeping up behind her toward the door. She didn’t notice when the woman pulled out a stun-stick and jabbed her in the arm with it. Daisy whimpered, losing her ability to move  temporarily and dropping to the floor. The door shut behind her and clicked locked.

“Daisy!” Jemma shouted when she whipped around. Realizing she still had the orb in her hands, she gently set it in the container and snapped it shut before rushing to Daisy, touching her shoulder before running to the window and banging on it. “Hey!” she shouted at the woman staring smugly from outside, her arms crossed over her chest. She wore the same lab coat as them and her hair was cut just above her shoulders into a bob. Her badge read “Dr. Wilkerson, Head of Cosmology”, and she reminded Jemma of a younger, lighter-haired Rosalind Price.

“Did you really think you’d slip through here undetected?” she asked. “When some of my staff complained of broken lockers and missing badges, I knew something was up. Based on the suspicious phone calls we’ve gotten all this week, my mind went straight to SHIELD...” She smirked at Jemma. “This lab is highly surveyed, so of course I found you all right away. Not very good spies, now are you?”

Simmons set her jaw. She was disappointed with herself; her mind wasn’t the clearest after coming back from space a few weeks ago and losing Coulson and getting Fitz back. She wasn’t at the top of her game.

“Let us out,” Jemma demanded. “We’ll become hypothermic in here if you leave us here for too long.”

“That’s the point,” Wilkerson said, clicking her tongue. “I can’t have you taking our cosmic orb which we so carefully obtained, plus I know a bit of what goes on behind SHIELD’s walls. I have a star hacker who can get into anything.” Jemma thought of Daisy back when she was Skye. “I know how special both of you are and how useful you are to the organization. Maybe I can weaken that bunch of government snakes by ridding of two of their best agents. So...” She smirked again. “Your only way out is in a body bag. Have fun, ladies.” And with that, she turned on her heel and exited the lab.

Simmons sighed deeply as she stepped away from the window, shaking her head in dismay. This was her fault. How could she have been so stupid?!

Remembering her friend, Simmons walked over by the door and crouched down, touching Daisy’s arm. “Daisy,” she said quietly as her friend thrashed around a little. 

“Mm?” Daisy asked. She had propped herself against the wall. “I heard your conversation. Sorry, I tried to butt in, but I was a bit...occupied.”

Simmons stood, holding out her hand to help Daisy to her feet. “Do you feel better now?”

Daisy nodded, scratching her head and shaking out her limbs to get them readjusted. “I’m fine now, just a little cold. But damn, that thing was powerful.”

“I can tell,” Simmons commented.

Daisy chuckled as she walked over toward the window. “If this woman thinks she knows so much about SHIELD, why didn’t she consider my powers?”

Jemma smirked, crossing her arms. “Don’t know.”

“Watch out,” Daisy warned, readying her hands to quake. Simmons stepped back a few feet as Daisy shot the quakes from her hands, shooting them at the window. 

Not even a crack appeared.

“Uh...” Daisy stuttered, taking a break to look at her gauntlets. She shook her head, lifting her arms to try again.

No luck.

“What is this, some kind of sorcery?!” Daisy hissed, stepping toward the glass and hitting it with the side of her hand.

“Damn. It must be bulletproof glass,” Simmons said. “Really,  really strong bulletproof glass.”

Daisy stumbled backwards, a little exasperated from using her powers that much. She leaned against the metal table, crossing her legs. “What the hell are we supposed to do now? Open the door? That has  no latch on this side?!”

Jemma sighed. “I don’t know, Daisy, I guess I can try the forceps.”

The forceps were thrown against the glass but they only bounced back, making both girls have to duck to avoid being hit with them. 

“Well,” Jemma huffed. “I guess we’ll just have to call for Davis and..Harrison.” She took her walkie-talkie out of her pocket, pressing on it. “Davis? Do you read?”

No response.

Simmons bit her lip, inspecting the device. “It’s fried.” She turned to Daisy. “How about yours?”

Daisy swallowed, trying on hers as well. She shook her head when she had no luck.

“The cold must have broken them,” Jemma mumbled frustratedly. She shivered a little, her skin feeling icy. “Dammit,” she whispered.

The girls continued to try everything they could, include throwing the table and a shelf against the glass and trying to pry open the door. They succeeded in nothing. That was some  crazy  strong glass. Jemma also tried to wedge the forceps in a way to pop the glass out of its place, but it was bolted down  tight.

It had been nearly an hour since they’d walked into the room. They were huddled together in the corner nearest the door, conserving body heat and shivering.

Daisy chuckled, her teeth chattering. “I never th-thought this mission would be this complicated,” she commented. “Just a little b-box...”

Simmons sighed, hugging herself and rocking back and forth. “I’m s-so sorry I didn’t check for cameras—“

“Jemma, it’s mainly m-my fault. I should have been k-keeping watch instead of watching y-you.”

“Daisy, don’t b-blame yourself. It was Wilkerson’s fault, end of s-story.”

Daisy just sighed, hugging her knees to her chest. 

—

“Why is it taking them so long?” Harrison asked Davis. “I thought it was a simple mission.”

“It  was ,” the senior agent confirmed. “But sometimes missions go wrong. They could’ve encountered hostility or an issue that they’re working out.”

“Does it usually take this long?” the young man asked.

Davis shook his head. “No, it’s been three hours, and I think it’s time we go in. Usually we would  not  do this, especially considering how experienced Johnson and Simmons are, but we’ve hit the breaking point.”

Harrison nodded in understanding as Davis loaded an ICER, giving it to Harrison. He took a real gun for himself and pressed a button to lower the ramp. “Come on, Harrison, just follow my lead.”

—

“J-Jem, I’m tired,” Daisy mumbled, shivering as she laid on the floor, curled into a little ball as she hugged herself.

“I-I know,” Simmons said. “We-We’ve been in h-here for a l-long time...exhaustion is a s-symptom of hypo-hypothermia.”

“Wh-What else?”

“Sh-Shivering, con-confusion...”

“Yeah I c-can’t seem to remember what this mission was for...” Daisy stuttered.

Jemma pointed a shaky finger to the box a few feet away. “That. We...0-8-4...”

“What in the nameofjesusisan 0-8-4?! I r-remember knowing but I also have n-no idea.” Daisy asked, slurring her speech a bit.

Jemma shrugged. “I d-dunno.”

Daisy’s eyes widened. “Wait...I th-think  I’m  an 0-8-4!!”

“Huh?”

“Because I have th-this feeeeelingggg....”

“Mmhmm.”

“Yeah.”

“Y-Yeah.”

“Daisy! Simmons!” came Davis’s voice. The man was followed by Harrison and they were trying to get the door open. Luckily, they were able to use a badge they’d stolen from someone to open it.

“Oh my God, you all were stuck in  here ?!” Davis asked, rushing inside and feeling the cold air. He looked behind him at Harrison. “Update HQ for me,” he instructed at the junior agent. He nodded and took out his phone to do so.

Davis crouched down to help the girls up. 

“Davis, my l-legs hurt,” Jemma said to him when he tried to get her to stand up.

“Okay, I’ll carry you,” he said, sliding his arms under her and lifting her bridal-style. He brought her outside of the freezer room and set her gently on the floor outside, removing his jacket and throwing it around her shoulders. When he turned around to help Daisy, he found her standing in the doorway. “Got it?” he asked her as she stumbled down to the  floor to sit next to Simmons. She closed her eyes and rested her head on Jemma’s shoulder. She was just too tired...

“They’re aware, sir, and will be ready for us when we get back,” Harrison informed Davis, sliding his phone back into his pocket. 

“Good,” Davis said, taking his gun out. “Stay with them. I’m going to hold off any stray scientists.”

“Yes, sir.”

—

Davis was able to hold everyone off long enough for the extraction team to get there. They grabbed the 0-8-4 container and Harrison and Davis had to half-carry the frozen Daisy and Simmons outside, setting them down on the quinjet seats and wrapping them in the emergency heat blankets. Once they got back to the Lighthouse, as soon as Davis powered the ramp May and Fitz came storming into the jet, rushing to Daisy and Simmons.

“Jemma,” Fitz said, knitting his eyebrows. Some of the color had come back to his wife’s face, but she still looked exhausted and cold. He touched a hand to her cold cheek and kissed her forehead. “Thank God you’re okay.”

Jemma nodded. “Babe, can you carry me?” 

Fitz nodded eagerly and slid his hands under her, lifting her up and tucking his chin over her head as he carried her away.

Daisy pushed past May to try and stand up, but only succeeded in wobbling around on her weak legs. May grabbed her arm to steady her, giving the girl her signature angry-May glare. 

“Do you all have debrief?” Daisy asked the men, putting on a curtain of all-business.

Davis nodded. “Of course. You go warm up.”

Swallowing, Daisy agreed and allowed May to guide her down the ramp of the quinjet. 

The older woman was mostly silent on the walk inside, until they made it to the infirmary. 

“May, I don’t need to go in. Let me just go to my bunk to rest—“

“No, Daisy.” May stopped and stared into Daisy’s eyes. “What the hell were you thinking?!” she asked, angry.

“May—“

“No, Daisy, do you have  any  idea how scared I was when I heard how long you’d been in that cold room? I thought your brain would be fried.”

“I’m sorry.”

May sighed, her expression softening a little. “Don’t be. I’m just glad you’re okay.” She adjusted the blanket around Daisy’s shoulders. “Now, come on, let’s get you checked out.”

—

The medics started IVs in Daisy and Jemma just to make sure their bloodstream warmed up. After a quick workup and the IV bags were empty, both girls were sentenced to a few days in bed. Of course, neither one wanted to rest; both kept sneaking off to work on something, but would always be berated by someone or another. Eventually Daisy was allowed to do some computer work and hacking for the team and Jemma finished a few of her papers she needed to get done. 

A day later, May and Yo-Yo went to Quinton Labs to sort out the whole situation. They ended up arresting Dr. Wilkerson and interrogating all the other scientists. They shut down the entire business for good, so they could no longer smuggle unknown space objects.

In the end, the simple mission didn’t end up going as planned, but it turned out alright, and that’s what matters. 


End file.
